Switched
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Disaster happens when Goku and Sanzo's personalities are switched


Switched

"Ah... heh, heh, Goku," Gojyo stuttered, "couldn't you tell I was just kidding?" Goku's frown deepened as he slowly moved his staff away from the half-breed's throat. "Care to continue your death sentence?" he asked icily.

"Goku, are you ah... bugged or something?" asked Hakkai. Goku glared at him. "Of course, I'm bugged," he snarled, clearly in a bad mood. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, surprised. "Why?" Hakkai asked again.

"Why don't you ask his holy mightiness?" Goku suggested, thumb pointing at the blond monk at the table. "Hey, I resent that, you ape!" the monk flared.

"He's okay," said Goku decidedly.

"What do you mean I'm okay, you droopy-eyed ape?"

Droopy eyed ape?

"Hakkai, is it just me or are the monk and his pet acting like each other?" asked Gojyo. "As in switched personalities?" Hakkai suggested. They found Goku looking sternly at them from the corner of his eye. A chill crept down Hakkai's spine. "Don't talk about someone when they're in earshot, and yes, Sanzo and I got our personalities switched,"

"How...?"

"Kanzeon switched our personalities, telling us to deal with it for 24 hours," Goku answered shortly, three veins pumping on his head.

The statement surprised Hakkai at first, but then he remembered the argument between Goku and Sanzo the day before.

"Why can't you just loosen up?" Goku was shouting at Sanzo after being hit by him again for tripping.

"Why do you think, you stupid chimp? I bet you can't last one day being grumpy," Sanzo retorted. "Well, I bet you can't last one day being zany," Goku replied. "Oh really?" Sanzo smirked evilly.

"If you want to gamble, talk to Kanzeon!" said Goku, crossing his arms.

"That's an idea!" Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

_Later..._

"That is an idea!" said Kanzeon, at about eight o'clock that night much to th confusion of Sanzo

and Goku. "You've got the biggest mouth, you stupid monkey," Sanzo shouted as light emitted between them. "How is this my fault you corrupted priest?" Goku retorted.

_End flashback_

"Uh oh," said Hakkai.

"URUSAI BOUZU!" Goku was shouting, hitting Sanzo with a paper fan before dealing with Gojyo. Hakkai sweat dropped, they definitely had their personalities switched.

_Later..._ _**Much later...**_

Sanzo and Gojyo were fighting over who gets the last spring roll as they had lunch at an oasis in the middle of a desert. They ended up playing a tug of war with chopsticks and a spring roll in between which ended abruptly when they bumped Goku, food and all into the sand.

"SPEAK TO MY AUTHORITY!" shouted Goku taking out his staff. Hakkai could not stop himself from laughing as Goku chased Sanzo and Gojyo in the desert sun.

Kanzeon laughed till she cried. She never thought she'd see the day Goku would be giving death threats to anyone. "Speak to my authority!" that was a good one!

Sanzo and Gojyo were fighting later as they were travelling through the desert, this time over the current temperature.

"BROILED KAPPA!" Sanzo was shouting.

"HOT BOUZU!" Gojyo yelled.

"Do you two want to get cold that badly?" Goku threatened, his hand in position to flick his staff into view. "Now, now, Goku," admonished Hakkai, "they would rot before they even have a chance to get cold,"

"I've had enough!" Goku shouted towards the sky, "I just want to be me again, you old hag!"

Kanzeon laughed even harder. Goku was definitely going to kill himself tomorrow. Presently, she saw the Kougaiji-tachi visiting them. "Oh," she said, "This is going to be good."

"We've come for the..."

"Aw, for crying out loud!" shouted Goku. "I got a nyoibo! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KILLED, CLEAR OUT!!!"

The statement surprised them. "Mind telling us why you're acting like baldy?" asked Lirin insolently. Goku clenched his teeth as several angry veins pumped from his head. "Ah... Goku," said Sanzo, trying to calm his charge, "Why don't you calm down?"

"Calm down?" Goku repeated loudly, "Calm down?"

"And please stop shouting," Gojyo groaned covering his ears.

"I'm not shouting!" yelled Goku, "Well, I guess I am! I'm SHOUTING AND SHOUTING AND SHOUTING..." Goku said nothing more after that as Sanzo swatted him with a paper fan, hard. Hard enough to make Goku fall unconscious.

"Well," said Hakkai, who sweat-dropped, "That's one way to quieten him." "Ah... he did this to me when I was in rage if you remember," said Sanzo.

"I guess we'd better put a rain check on this," said Kougaiji, trying to fight back guffaws. He had an idea what happened. "We'll meet you for tea tomorrow? Providing Goku's back to normal," "I'm pretty sure the chimp is looking forward to it," said Sanzo, smiling. Everyone was nearly out of their skin seeing the monk smile in a way he was clearly not capable of.

That night as they settled down in an inn the next town. Gojyo was wondering about something. "So, how come..." Gojyo never finished the sentence as Goku held his hand in ready to flick his staff into view. Instead, the red-head ran to the kitchen with Hakkai. They were playing cards when Hakkai suddenly noticed the time.

"It's near eight," exclaimed Hakkai, "I should get dinner." Sanzo and Goku came into the kitchen then. As the clock the eighth hour, a bright light encircled them both. "Hey! What the...?" Gojyo began. He then understood that the monk and the monkey had managed to be each other for a whole day.

As the light faded, Goku moaned at the headache he had. "I'm hungry..." he whined. He caught himself in time. "I'm me again! Yahoo!" shouted Goku, jubilant. "Oi, monkey!" teased Gojyo, "Shout any louder you could attract Gyu Mao himself. A click from the gun barrel was heard from behind Goku's head.

"S...Sanzo?" he stuttered. The gun lowered.

"Pull a death threat on me again, you'd wish you _were_ dead," said Sanzo slowly. "Hah!" Goku retorted, smacking the gun away, "Now you know how I feel every time you pull a death threat on me." "Not again," Gojyo groaned.

"If you two go any further," said Hakkai in a husky, pleasant voice, "I'll ask Kanzeon to make the switch permanent." He then flashed a smile at them. Every time he flashed a smile like that, everyone knew it meant that Hakkai was getting quite angry.

"Uh... okay," said Goku, quieting at once, he did not want to be grumpy for the rest of the journey, or for the rest of his life for that. Just thinking about the day sent shivers down his spine. And the last time Hakkai was angry, it was unpleasant. "Tch... whatever," muttered Sanzo as he went back to his newspaper, unwilling to test Hakkai's patience. Gojyo seeing the abrupt change decided to spare Goku from their _parents_ for a bit. "Let's go for some ice-cream, Goku," he said. Goku sat up, eyes shining. "Really?"

"Just this once," said Gojyo, winking, "for being able to be grumpy for one day." "Uh!" Goku unexpectedly said cheerfully – Gojyo had been expecting an insult. "Don't spoil your dinner," Hakkai chuckled, "We're having steamboat tonight." "Alright!" Goku cheered, "You guys are the best!"

"Oi," Sanzo snorted, "I'm paying the bill."

"_You're_ the best too, Sanzo," Goku said, hugging his guardian, obviously thinking that his guardian did not want to be left out. He partially guessed right. Again, Sanzo snorted, tensing to hit Goku with the fan.

OWARI

Author's note: Watcha think? By the way what does 'kawaii' mean?


End file.
